Next Heir
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: Nanoha, a shy ten years old orphan who lost everything except her ferret. One day, she was called at Lindy's office and there she saw a blonde girl that was claiming her as the next heir. How would she react on this unexpected event?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

**Nanoha Takamachi**- The next ruler of the country of Midchilda and the youngest child of the Takamachi Family. She had amnesia after the carriage where she is, fell down from the bridge and was adopted by an old couple who are living in the forest. However, she was sent to Lindy's house after the enemies shoot down the old couple's house and a gift from them was a ferret who she named Yuuno.

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue**

In the middle of the night broke a melancholic tune from the music box and a loud roar of thunder. A large mansion was built on the top of the village's mountain and inside rushed a blonde girl towards the master's bedroom. She slowly closed the bedroom's door and went in front of her master that was playing an old music box. "What can I do for you, milady?" she asked.

Her master looked at her as she gave her a photograph. "I knew that my time is near so my trusted servant, I want you to find me this girl on the photograph for she is the next heir on ruling the country. So please find her and teach her manners on becoming a proper lady." Right after the master said that, she slowly went in silence.

The servant was filled with tears as she walks out of the door and looked at the photograph given by her beloved master. A young girl around ten years old (same age as her) was shown playing on the park. She has an auburn hair that was tied into pigtails by two green ribbons and has rare purple colored eyes. In a nutshell, the girl resembles her mistress.

There, she went out of the mansion to find that girl as her mistress had wished and she couldn't let her down. _'I won't disappoint you, milady because I, Fate Testerossa, promise to find this girl and train her to be the proper heir you want her to be!'_ Fate then grabbed her keys and went to the nearest village to start looking for her.

* * *

The nearest village was named after the historical war that ended up four years ago, Belkan War. Many of the children who lived during that era lost their relatives and friends. Fortunately,there was a lady who volunteered to take care of the orphaned children and happily sheltered them. There was also an auburn haired girl, who was teased because of not having any surname and her name is Nanoha.

Like the others, she lost everything during the Belkan War when she was still six except for her ferret named Yuuno. He is the only thing she has and her only friend because she was too shy to make one. She was often seen swinging in the swing alone and sometimes with her ferret and this thing always makes the lady worried.

She tried to speak to Nanoha however the girl flinched and ran way when she was just going to approached her. The lady then sighed. "How could she make friends if she's so shy to be approached?" she said to herself. She sat on her couch while stirring her cup of tea and was reading the daily newspaper.

Her attention was caught on a certain article where in the mistress of country just passed away this morning and next to it was the picture of the mistress and the lady was shock to see a familiar face. She accidentally spit the tea to her assistant, Ami that was now soaking wet. "Ummm, sorry to disturb you but someone wants to speak to you on the phone." She said.

The sea green haired lady stood up from her couch and went straight to the house main lobby. She gently picks up the phone and started in a kind greeting. "Hello this is Lindy Harlaown, how can I help you?" she asked. "And do you mind telling me your name?"

"Sure, my name is Fate Testerossa, one of the servants serving the Takamachi household" the voice answered. "I called you to ask you if I can speak with a ten years old girl name Nanoha."

"Yes but there's a little problem..." Lindy replied. She looked out from the window and watched the auburn girl walking by herself under the cloudy sky. "If you like you could come and talk to her personally" she suggested.

"Thank you" the blonde replied. "Well then, I'll come by at your place after thirty minutes." After the young girl said this, she hung the phone and got her car started to go on the place on the said time. Lindy on the other hand, scratched her head and turned to her assistant while clasping her hands.

"Ami, get Nanoha her at my office, please" she said. Her assistant nod and hurried outside to find the girl and get her on her master's office. Once she found the girl, she called her from the trees and the girl went down to her. Unlike the others, Ami was the only one who could speak with Nanoha normally.

"Ah Ami-san, is something wrong and why is your clothes all wet?" Nanoha asked as she grabs her hand as they walk inside the house. Ami laughed faintly on what the girl just asked and they went inside the office. The girl then quietly sat down on the couch and just stared on her iced coffee as she waits. "Umm Lindy-san, is there's something you want to discuss with me?" she shyly asked.

The sea green haired lady just smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh my, it's time!" she gasped. The girl was puzzled on what the lady just said and suddenly there was someone knocking on the door of the office. Lindy happily went to the door and opened and such astonishment was seen in her face. It was a ten years old girl in a butler's suit came in and crossed her arms.

She has blood colored eyes and a long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails by two black ribbons. There was also a visible smile on the girl's face as she walks toward the girl. "At last I found you, Nanoha" she smiled.

"Huh?"

"At last, I found the next heir of the country and her name is Nanoha Takamachi" she said. The room fell into a deep silent after the blonde girl said that. Nanoha almost jump out from her seat and the ferret in her hands was almost squeezed into bits. While Lindy and Ami's jaws dropped for they didn't know that the auburn girl was actually Momoko's daughter.

**Author's note(s):**

* * *

*Yawn* I'm bored because I don't know what to write for my next chapter in A little twist so my boredom made this... Reviews, Favs and Follows are deeply appreciated. And if the story had some reviews, faves or follows, I don't mind to continue this after I finish one of my stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Takamachi Households

**Character Profile:**

**Fate Testerossa- **Came from the family of Testerossa that was well known for their loyalty to their masters, she was trained to become a servant of the Takamachi Family. When her mistress, Momoko passed away, she dedicated her life on serving and to look after the next heir (Nanoha). Also despite of being too young, she had a permission to drive cars and choppers.

* * *

**Chapter II: Takamachi Households**

Everyone in the room was in a shock except for the blonde girl in a butler suit. A wind passed by the room through Lindy's open window which was located at the back of her seat. Well the silence broke down after the sound of Fate's clasping hand broke it. She walked towards the sea green haired lady and handed her an envelope. "Here's Nanoha-san's adoption paper if you need it and thank you for taking care of her" Fate said.

Lindy just stared at the envelope as her reply. She can't believe that the blonde girl gave her Nanoha's adoption paper... doesn't she know that her place isn't an orphanage? She then sighed. She sat down on her chair, finding a kind of seating position that would make her comfortable despite the things that just happened.

Fate on the other hand, turned to her new mistress, Nanoha and made a formal yet with respect introduction. "My name is Testerossa Fate, your mother's (and your) servant!" Nanoha was flinched after all she didn't know what to say on this sudden twist of fate. Hence, this was some experience that happened to her for the first time.

"Umm... nice meeting you Fate-san" Nanoha replied in such a nervous tone of voice.

"No need to be so formal, milady. You can just call me whatever you want me to be called" Fate said. She grabbed her mistress' arm and went outside of the office. When they're already outside, Fate once again turned to her master as she lets go of her hand. "Milady, can you tell me your room number so I could pack your things" she asked.

"S-sure, it's room 3 on the second floor and shall I help you carry my things (because I think they're heavy)?" Nanoha asked. Fate shook her head. For her, a servant doesn't allow his/her master to carry his/her things. They must stay comfortable.

Fate in a flash ran upstairs towards Nanoha's room and begun packing her master's things. She slipped everything inside Nanoha's pink stroller bag and wiped her sweat as she closed the door. She gently went down on the stairs with the stroller bag on her hand and assists Nanoha to her car. The car was a mini limousine and has a green flag on top.

The green colored flag that was on the top of the car symbolizes the Takamachi Households. The other three flags colors are red, blue and yellow and they likewise, are the colors of some noble family that shall be revealed on the later chapters.

"Say Fate-san, are you even allowed to drive?" Nanoha asked as she sat down her seat. Fate stared at her sternly. Her blood color eyes were reflecting to her mistress amethyst eyes and just sighed. Her job seems to be harder than she thought it would be but she couldn't help it.

"Well young drivers below 15-18 are much more plenty than those who are above 15-18" Fate replied. "... If you base that observation on the servants of a noble family but if your just an ordinary citizen, you must be 18 (**A/N: I don't know)** and above to be allowed to drive."

"I see..."

"And I expect that you couldn't wait to see your home, Nanoha-san" Fate said. "Being away from it for years must have made you forgotten and not to mention that you missing it." Fate looked at her mistress that was seems to be down. Nanoha doesn't seem to remember the place or even knew it. "Are you alright, milady?"

"Eh, yeah" she replied. "So is that the Takamachi household up there in the mountain?" Nanoha pointed her index finger to the mansion that was up the mountain. Even you're still far away from that place, you can now see the mansion's tall black gates. Fate nodded.

* * *

Just a few minutes passed, the limousine has arrived at the mansion and the auburn slowly went down the car. She stared at the mansion that gives her such eerie feeling that made her have goose bumps. The mansion looks like a haunted house on the outside that made her doubt that it was good on the inside but she was wrong.

The house was completely neat and the place was somehow sparkling. Nanoha's eyes widen as she saw how big the mansion was on the inside. She looked at her surroundings left to right, scanning in order to be familiar to the place. Then, a sweet smell of something that passed by her nose suddenly made her stomach to growl.

The auburn girl turned red as a tomato. However, Fate said that there was nothing to be embarrass with after all, she also haven't had her lunch yet. "Milady, let us go to the kitchen and be familiar with the other servants here" she said.

"Sure" Nanoha nodded. The two then went inside the kitchen and met with the chefs and staffs. The servants made a slight bow to the mistress and greeted her. After some greetings, Fate requested the staffs to fall in line as they are being introduced to the mistress. The total staffs are seven and the six of them are female and the other one was a male.

A snow haired girl took a step forward the mistress. She has green eyes and has an apron tied on her blue dress with frills and a ribbon at the center. Her hair was about a shoulder level and was properly clipped with hairclips that had a butterfly designed on it and she appears to be two years older than Fate and Nanoha.

"Nice to meet you milady, my name is Jessica, the twin sister of the sore male staff here in the kitchen" the girl said. "I am in charge of serving the foods and cleaning the table after everyone is done eating" she added.

The person next to her was a girl that was four years older than them. Her black hair was very short and was wearing a chef hat. Her eyes are black as darkness and she seems to be tall. She was one of the chefs who were preparing luxurious dishes for the Takamachi family and was a sushi expert maker. "My name is Sora, milady." She extended her hand for a handshake to her mistress and went back to her cooking.

... After everyone in the kitchen was already introduced, the auburn girl went out of the kitchen to explore around the mansion. However, there was a voice heard around the mansion. The voice seems to be calling for someone and was getting louder and louder. Nanoha looked at her back and saw a girl with an auburn hair, sliding from the staircase towards her... and not to mention, the girl stumbled with her.

The two were groaning in pain as they get off each other. Fate went rushing to the both of them, worried that they might be injured because of the stumble. "Nanoha-san and Momo-san, are you two alright?" Fate asked as she brought with her a first aid kit.

"Well yeah, till this idiot came blocking my way" the younger auburn groaned. "And besides, who is she? Is she a new servant?"

"I'm afraid not" Fate replied. "Momo-san, this girl is the one in the picture in your mother's room and her name's Nanoha." The younger auburn jumped from what she heard, while the older auburn just kept silent as she stares at her.

"Fate-chan, d-don't tell me that she is... my sister!?"

**Author's note(s):**

* * *

I just skipped some introduction for some reason like too long to type. So the two kitchen servants will have some role in the story and even Nanoha's little sister, Momo (she was just an OC). Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Start of a new life is hard

**Character Profiles:**

**Lindy Harlaown**- She is a successful business woman that sells wine throughout the continent. She lost her husband, Clyde and her son, Chrono during the Belkan War. And she happily volunteered to shelter the orphan children for some unknown reason.

**Amy Limietta**- She is Lindy's faithful assistant that does all the chores around the house. She was also Lindy's son's fiancé and was totally lost when she heard that he's already gone. Unlike most of the people, she was able to talk to Nanoha without her getting flinched though the reason about it was still unknown.

* * *

**Chapter III: Start of a new life is hard**

"Yes"

"Ehhhhhhhh!" the younger auburn shouted. She can't believe that the girl that she called an "idiot" was actually her sister. However, she was able to recover from her shock moment quickly and offered her sister a handshake. Nanoha looked at the younger auburn's hand, doubting that she might do something but in a few seconds, shook hands with her.

"My name is Momo Takamachi, the youngest daughter of the Takamachi" she said as she brought out from her back a stuffed toy (rabbit/ bunny). "And I like you to meet my friend, Usagi- chan." The older auburn smiled at the girl and her stuffed toy... until such _eerie_ aura came out of the toy.

'_You there, if you try to do something to Fate-chan, prepare to meet the consequences and remember FATE-CHAN IS MINE AND ONLY MINE! Get it!?'_

"Waaaaahhhh!" Nanoha screamed. The stuffed toy just talked to her and it smiled, how creepy. She pointed her finger on the stuffed toy as she was getting ready to flinch. "Did that stuffed toy just talked?"

"Ha?" Momo raised an eye brow.

"Ventriloquism is what you call that stuff, milady." Everyone turned their heads to the staircase as a young blonde walks down. The girl's hair was tied into pigtails by two light green ribbon, has blood colored eyes and was wearing a butler suit. In other words, she totally looks like Fate but she was just younger.

"Oh Momo-chan, didn't I told you to sleep this afternoon" the younger blonde sighed. "Mou, if you continue not to sleep during afternoon, you won't be able to play with me."

"Hmph" Momo turned her head away from the younger blonde. "As if I care blondie and in fact, I don't want to play with you from the start anyway." Momo walked towards Fate and then grabbed her arm. "Because I wanted to play with Fate-chan and she promised to play with me today, ble!"

"Why you little brat!" the younger blonde groaned. She felt the tension of punching the girl right in the face because of misbehaving and Fate doesn't have any time to play with her now that she has Nanoha to take care of. And speaking of Nanoha, the younger blonde turned to her and gave a simple bow. "Pardon me, the name's Alicia Testerossa, Fate-chan's older sister" she said.

Older sister!?

"Don't give me such look, milady" Alicia groaned. "I'm just a head shorter than her you know and besides, she was just drinking more milk than me so that's why she's that tall"

"Yeah, sorry" Nanoha scratched her head upon thinking her mistake. "By the way, if she's alive why didn't you make her the next heir instead of me?" There was a short pause in the hall; they're thinking of the answer to that question and why haven't they thought about it at first. Everyone then released a sigh.

"We don't really know but our former mistress said so" A woman that came out of nowhere, clasped her hands after she said these words. Her hair is grey, has glasses and was wearing a long yet simple purple dress with frills at the end of the dress.

The lady then looked at the younger auburn as the girl started to fidget her hands and legs. She snapped her finger and suddenly the girl ran towards her room. This tells Nanoha that the lady was somehow scary, judging on the movements and the reaction of her sibling.

The lady also walked towards Nanoha and as she held her dress, she gave a simple bow. Well, she isn't just scary she's also a proper example of being a proper **lady**. "Good morning milady, my name is Precia Testerossa, mother of Fate and Alicia and also a disciplinarian (not to mention, I am Momoko's secretary)."

"Eh, nice to meet you" Nanoha said. She tried to mimic Precia's formal bow to her but was stopped when Precia said that her bow was wrong. Her body was a bit slat and it must be done slowly yet gracefully. Her two daughters couldn't do anything but to watch their mother that was teaching their new mistress how to bow.

"Say Fate, do you think she could last tomorrow's practice?" Alicia asked. She knew that their mistress would have a very **tough** day tomorrow because of the hard and strict lessons that she would have to learn as a royalty/ noble.

Fate crossed her arms while looking at Nanoha who was already tired of practicing a simple bow. She knew she needs to encourage her but it would be difficult now that she already knew about her shy and her hobby of flinching personality. "I hope it would be a yes" she sighed.

"Well that's just the beginning of our practice and you couldn't last a single hour" Precia said. "If you continue being like that, you would never meet your mother's expectations for you being a lady." Nanoha felt down on what Fate and Alicia's mother said but still she thanked her.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

_Dinner time at the Takamachi Household_

I was soon called by the maids as the waitress/ waiters places tonight's dishes on the table. Even Momo was called. I just stared at my plate full of foods that I never knew while Momo started to cut her steak with a knife.

Once again, I tried mimicking someone hoping to do it right this time. I picked up my knife and started to cut my steak. However, it was too hard to cut so I tried cutting it with more force but I never expect that I would make the steak flying towards the chandelier and broke a few lights.

Even my plate was send to the air and all the dishes fell to my head. My sister couldn't help but to laugh so hard. "Bwaaaahh" she laughed so hard that even the food on her mouth came out and it flew on my face. *sigh* this was my first yet worst experience in the dining room.

"Are you alright, milady?" Fate asked. She grabbed a hand towel from the cabinet and gave it to me. I wiped my face as I started to cry (but they didn't know that I was because I'm covering my face with the hand towel).

"Fate-chan, can you please accommodate Nanoha to her room?" Precia asked. Fate immediately nodded and walked with me until I reached my room. It was very spacious and it even got a beautiful view of the sky that cheered me up for a bit. Fate then left to do some chores.

I sat on my bed as I brought out the clothes that I'll wear right after I take a shower and when I'm done I collapsed on my bed. My ferret knew that I have a problem because even he got his own. Well it's not important though but he has a hard time moving around the house because there are bulldogs and cats in the area.

"We have problem don't we, boy" I said as I pet Yuuno on his forehead. The ferret curled itself telling me to pat it more until someone came knocking on the door. I stood up from my bed and opened the door and there I saw Fate. "Ah Fate-san, do you need something?"

"Nanoha, we need to talk" she said. Eh, this was the first time she just called me "Nanoha" and I feel awkward. But I wonder what she wanted to talk about so I let her inside my room. "Sorry for bothering you in this hour, milady"

"No, it's just fine" I said. "So what do you want to talk about, Fate-san?"

"I know you're still worried about what happened during your first dinner here and how you get so embarrassed in front of your sister and the servants" Fate said. Well I won't deny because it was really true anyway. "And probably, you're thinking of not being worthy to be the next ruler of the country, am I correct?"

"Yeah" I replied. "After everything that happened, I don't even think that I have enough courage to be a great ruler of the country and I don't have enough self-trust to think of many tactics to defend the people." After I said this, I started to cry once again.

"You're wrong about that, milady" Fate said. "Lady Momoko, chose you for such a good reason and I know that!" I was surprised when I heard her voice rising up and I really feel that she was cheering me. "Lady Momoko, ordered me to find you because she knew that you're the best one to be the next heir... you yourself has enough courage and self-trust if you try so hard to face the problems that you have."

"Fate-san"

"You know, you kind of reminds me of myself back when I was still training to be a servant" Fate said. "At first, I thought of giving up until Lady Momoko cheered me up. She said that I was like a daughter to her and she said some things that totally cheered me up. She also said that I must try to train to the fullest until then." After she said this she stood up and smiled at me. "No matter what happens be yourself"

"Sure" I replied. After some story telling about her life and some words from my mother cheered me up. I guess I have to try before giving up, huh. I stood up from my seat and bid Fate goodnight. "Thank you for cheering me and goodnight, Fate-chan."

Fate's eyes widen when I called her "Fate-chan" but she quickly smiled after that. After all, she told me that I can address her anything I want if you can remember.

"Well then, good luck on your practice for tomorrow, Nanoha" she said.

Practice!?

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

So here you go, for those people who think that my story is a little bit short (that made them somehow unsatisfied). I made it a little longer than before and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
